the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
E12: Freebuild: The Boys are Back in Town (January 3, 2015)
As Max attempts to escape from the Bucket, Dr. Lobotomy and his friends are just waking up from a long winter's nap. Dr. Lobotomy and his assistants have succeeding in physically transforming the ruined body of celebrity chef Maxwell Bauer into a cybernetic super soldier, now known as Max Power. However, before they could begin programming him to serve the Galactic Imperium, the angry and confused cyborg wrecked the laboratory and defeated Dr. Lobotomy and his friends... The surgical suite lies in ruin. Burn Victim and Dr. Facelift lie unconscious or worse, and Dr. Lobotomy is buried in rubble after being thrown across the room by Max. GI Intelligence agent Silas Spencer, also known as Junior Agent, still sits atop an elevated platform, confined by a restrainment cell. Junior was also the subject of some sort of genetic tinkering performed by Dr. Lobotomy. Junior Agent: "Man, I have to go the bathroom." There is a rustling sound coming from the pile of rubble. It seems that Junior's voice has awoken something... ...a battle-damaged Dr. Lobotomy. Dr. Lobotomy (in a somewhat sinister accent) "I'm alive?" Dr. Lobotomy's crumpled robot body crawls forth from the wreckage of the lab. Dr. Lobotomy: "Ha ha! Yes! Of course I'm alive! The design of my robotic body is superior after all! But I am leaking coolant. And blood. And cerebrospinal fluid. This is not so good." Dr. Lobotomy: "Dr. Facelift?! My friend, I need your help!" More pieces begin to fall off of the mad scientist's robotic frame. Dr. Facelift, apparently knocked out cold during the explosion, lies underneath the computer console. Dr. Facelift: "No mom, I don't wanna go to school today. I don't feel good." Dr. Lobotomy (angrily): "Snap out of it Facelift! I require your immediate assistance!" Dr. Facelift: "Ugh. Give me a minute there, sir. I'm pretty sure I've got a concussion. Maybe even two." Dr. Lobotomy: "Oh, by all means, take your time! It's not like I'm dying or anything." *pause* "You realize I'm being sarcastic, right? I really am dying here." Dr. Facelift: "Yeah yeah yeah. Keep your pants on...or whatever. Man, that must have been one hell of a party! I can't remember a thing." Dr. Lobotomy: "Listen, lying next to me is a disabled robotroid, but I believe its circulatory system is still functioning. I need you to attach me to it, and quickly!" Dr. Facelift: "I'm coming Doc. Got what I need right here!" Dr. Lobotomy: "My friend, I need you to work quickly but carefully. You need to cap off my CSF circulator and turn my blood flow regulators 180 degrees to the right; then-" Dr. Facelift: "Yeah yeah, I know how to do it. I helped you design this thing, remember." Dr. Lobotomy: "Of course of course. Just don't drop me. My brain is the one thing I cannot replace." Burn Victim (in a hoarse whisper): "oh my head..." Dr. Lobotomy: "Ah, that feels much better! Go put some new hands on Burn Victim, and then you can help me get this temporary body reassembled." Burn Vicitm: "my hands...that thing took my hands!" Dr. Facelift: "Oh calm down, Vic. You know those were prosthetic hands. Now hold still." Burn Victim: "yes, but those were my favorite hands. and don't call me vic." Dr. Lobotomy: "And what did I tell you about wearing your good hands around the house, Burn Victim?" Burn Victim: "not to do it?" Dr. Lobotomy: "That's right. This is what happens when you don't listen to me. We'll make another pair hands to your favorite specifications, but those standard hands will do fine in the meantime, now won't they?" Burn Victim: *sigh* "i guess so." A few minutes later... Dr. Lobotomy: "So what do you guys think of my new look?" Burn Victim: "you've got to be kidding me." Dr. Facelift: "You look ridiculous. Where'd you even find that stuff in here? And what is that white thing supposed to be? An ascot?" Dr. Lobotomy: "It's a bandana! Like I'm a criminal or something! Look, just because the situation we're in is not so great, that doesn't mean we can't have fun with it! Right?" Burn Victim: "that's exactly what it means." Dr Facelift: "Yeah, I'm with Burn Victim on this one. I think that explosion messed with your head, Doc. Look, we need to deal with that cyborg. We can't just let him run loose. Who knows what he'll do to this place." Dr. Lobotomy: "Sheesh! Tough crowd. All right, well Max has taken control of the Bucket's mainframe. We need to hack our own systems and regain control of the station. My coprocessor was damaged in the attack. I don't suppose either of you has the ability to..." Dr. Facelift: "Dammit Lorrio! I'm a doctor not a...computer...guy." Burn Victim: "no...i'm an assassin." Dr. Lobotomy: "Well boys, our situation does not look so good. We can't even communicate with the rest of Bucket until we regain control." Junior Agent: *sigh* "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I know my way around a computer. I'll see what I can do if you let me out of this restrainment cell." Dr. Lobotomy: "Ah, Agent Spencer. In all the commotion I completely forgot you were here. My apologies. Burn Victim, cut our friend here loose." Junior Agent: "Wait! He said cut me loose, not shoot me!" Burn Victim's gun: "BANG!" Burn Victim shoots the release mechanism on the elevated platform, dropping the chair to the floor. The abrupt drop causes the restrainment cell to break. Junior Agent: "Aw c'mon! Was that really necessary?" Dr. Facelift: "Hey kid, at least we let you out." Burn Victim: "yeah...don't make me put you back in there." Dr. Lobotomy: "Ignore those fools. By now, Max has probably made his way to level 17, where his ship is stowed. We must slow him down. Now, here's what I need you to do..." Meanwhile, on Level 17... Max Power (in a deep, hollow, metallic voice): "AH-HA! LEVEL 17! STARLA IS NOT FAR NOW. THIS SHOULD BE EASY!" Elsewhere on Level 17... A computerized voice speaks through hidden overhead speakers... pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Power failure on suspension cell 32-A" There is a hissing sound as the top of the suspension cell opens... Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Suspension cell 32-A compromised. Suspension cell 32-A has been breached." Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Multiple major suspension cell power failure. Suspension cell 28-D has been breached." Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Suspension cell 31-B has been breached. Warning! Suspension cell 12-A has been breached." Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Critical power failure of all major suspension cells on level 17. Suspension cells 16-D, 23-F, and 19-B have been breached." Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! Recommend evacuation of level 17. Suspension cells 17-A and 8-G have been breached." Pleasant electronic voice: "Warning! All major suspension cells on level 17 have been breached. Immediate evacuation of level 17 strongly suggested. Warning! Warning! Breach. Breach." There is the sound of breaking glass as the formerly suspended creature smashes its way out of the suspension cell. Similar sounds can be heard throughout level 17. Hideous Abomination: "Hsssssssssssssss!" Max Power: "WARNING? BREACH? I WONDER WHAT THAT WAS ALL ABOUT? I CALCULATE THAT IT IS PROBABLY NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT." Max Power: "LIKE I SAID, THIS SHOULD BE EASY!" Category:Kermunklin's Series